indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Mantrikavimana
http://vipasana-vidushika.blogspot.com/2013/12/sages-from-hindu-scriptures-bharadwaja_1.html thumb|398px To start of this section I thought it would be a good idea to know about the aeronautical scientists of ancient India thumb|400px Author Book Bharadwaja Vimanachandrika, Shaunaka Vyomayana Tantra, Garga Yantra Kalpa, Vachaspati Yana Vindu, Chaakraayani Kheta Yaana Pradeepika, Dundi Natha Vyomayaanarka Prakasha and Lalla, Yantra KalpataruVaimaanika Shaastra is a part of Yantra Sarvasva of Bharadwaja also known as Brihadvimaana Shastra is almost 5000 years old (Aren’t you feeling a little proud to be a part of this culture?) Bharadwaja talks about 32 techniques to fly a Vimana which are listed in a table format for clarity. Maantrika Taantrika Kritaka Antaraala Gooda Drishya Adrishya Paroksha Aparoksha Sankocha Vistrita Viroopakarana Roopantara Suroopa Jyotirbhava Tamomaya Pralaya Vimukha Taara Mahashabda vimochana Langhana Saarpagamana Chaapala Sarvatomukha Parashabda graahaka Roopaakarshana Kriyaa rahasya grahana Dikpradarshana Aakaashaakara rachana Jaladaruja Stabdaka Karshana Unfortunately Vimana shastra did not gain popularity as Ayurveda or Vaastu. In the ancient days it did not probably have any use in the day to day life and all the technology, its scientific nature and all the complexities connected with it probably put them off.Today it is difficult to lay hands on the complete text of Bharadwaja's work, most of the parts were destroyed. Bharadwaja's knowledge of metallurgy with particular reference to expansion and contraction is simply amazing. I think this to be the saddest part that we lost many of the technical details which would have been useful to us today. knowledge of aeronautics is described in sanskrit in 100 sections, eight chapters, 500 principles and 3000 slokas SOME TIDBITS ABOUT THE VAIMANIKASASTRA the usage of aircraft in the Epics-Ramayana and Mahabharata the aeronautics was a developed branch of science pilot is called vyomayana adhikari wind force is called Vatasakti Linka is the measure of temperature (1 Linka = 21. 2oC) Tripura Vimana: capable of moving on land, water and in air. Talks of a technique by which the pilot can make his aircraft disappear and deceive the enemy Talks about an aircraft created by using a mirror to escape from the enemy attack Something on the lines of which we now call cloud seeding is also discussed Talks about power generation (Rohini Vidyut) which has been treated as equal to electromagnetic radiation which is used in Radar equipment Discusses a technique by which the aircraft can be made to look like animals or objects to deceive the enemy The aircraft can be made to glow like the sun and also hide in darkness He also refers to oil which may be fuel or lubricant Bharadwaja advocates the use of fireballs against the enemy aircraft. He tells us how poisonous gases should be stored in the aircraft and in case the enemy aircraft comes closer the sage suggests a secret operation by which a mega-sound is created which in turn produces fear in the enemy and creates confusion. the creation of solar wind which acts like flood light and causes havoc in the enemy aircraft. Erratic movement of the aircraft, like a snake, is specially recommended to deceive the enemy an illusion of multiple aircrafts are created to misguide the enemy a technique by which the conversation in the cockpit of the enemy aircraft can be heard. an equipment by which one can get the full picture of the interior of an enemy aircraft getting the aircraft covered by an unnatural cloud by mixing seven elements in the appropriate proportion case of an emergency where the enemy plane comes very close, the last resort is to produce a high temperature equal to 1847oC by which the enemy aircraft will be destroyed described the construction of war planes and fighter aircraft explains the metals and alloys and other required material, which can be make an aircraft imperishable in any condition principles explain the requirements for being a Vimaanaadhikari or pilot Thirty one instruments was said to be in use to fly an aircraft (Angaanyekaatrimshat) Vishwakriyaadarpana: is used to see the surroundings from the aircraft Shaktyaa karshanadarpana: technique usedto absorb solar energy. Vastraadhikarana: Describes the dress code that was to be followed by the pilots and passengers Ahaaraadhikarana: discusses the healthy food habits a pilot should follow Manufacture of different types of instruments and putting them together to form an aircraft are also describedThe aircraft is classified in to three types to suit different yugas or eras Krita Yuga or Satya Yuga: Since Dharma as well-established, they could use the using their Ashtasiddhis to travel around. Treta Yuga: Mantrikavimana used in this yuga was flown by the power of Hymns (mantras). Twenty-five varieties of aircraft including Pushpakavimana belong to this era. Dwapara Yuga: The aircraft used in this era was called Tantrikavimana, which could be flown by the power of tantras. Fiftysix varieties of aircraft including Bhairava and Nandaka belong to this era. Kali Yuga: Kritakavimana is the kind of vimana of this era which flown by the power of engines. Twenty-five varieties of aircraft including Shakuna, Sundara and Rukmavimana belong to this era. might be interested to know that Shivashankara Bapuji Tatpade and Subbaraya Shastrydesigned the first aircraft called Marutsaki in 1895 long before the Wright brothers, completely following the Vedic concept and flown it at Chaupati in present day Mumbai. Evan Koshtka, a historian, described Tatpade as the first creator of an aircraft in Times Weekly.